Merem Solomon
hay , , là Tử Tông thứ 20 thuộc tổ chức 27 Tử Tông và cũng là thành viên thứ năm của Cơ Quan Mai Táng. Anh là một Tử Đồ độc lập, xuất hiện dưới hình dạng của một đứa trẻ. Thông tin Tiểu sử Năm xưa Khi còn nhỏ, anh đã sở hữu khả năng trò chuyện với động vật và hiện thực hóa ước muốn của mọi người nhờ khả năng "Đầu Cuối Của Hành Tinh". Tứ chi của anh đã bị cắt rời khỏi cơ thể bởi chính dân làng nơi anh ở, những người luôn tôn sùng anh để có cuộc sống sung túc, nhằm ngăn anh rời khỏi nơi này. Mặt Trăng Đỏ biết được điều này và đã thách thức với dân làng bằng một trò chơi tàn khốc. Luật lệ rất đơn giản: Trong thời gian một đêm, dân làng phải tưởng tượng nên những Ma Thú hùng mạnh và Merem sẽ hiện thực hóa bọn chúng để giết Mặt Trăng Đỏ, nếu thất bại, khi đến sáng, hắn sẽ giết tất cả họ. Kết quả quá dễ đoán, không một Ma Thú nào từ trí tưởng tượng của họ đủ sức để làm đối thủ của Mặt Trăng Đỏ và hắn đã giữ đúng lời hứa của mình, hắn đã giết tất cả mọi người vào lúc bình minh. Việc hiện thực hóa quá nhiều Ma Thú đã vượt quá giới hạn của Merem và khiến anh mất mạng. Mặt Trăng Đỏ đã hồi sinh Merem trở thành một Tử đồ, nói rằng bây giờ anh đã được tự do và anh nên hiện thực hóa những Ma Thú hùng mạnh để thay thế tay chân đã bị mất. Anh cảm thấy rất biết ơn Mặt Trăng Đỏ vì điều này và đó cũng là lý do anh hết mực trung thành với Bạch Công Chúa Arcueid Brunestud, gọi cô là Hoàng Kim Công Chúa. Merem và Tử Tông Gransurg Blackmore quen biết nhau từ ngàn năm trước, vừa là bạn vừa là kẻ thù. Cả hai đều xem Crimson Moon như một vị thần nhưng cách nhìn nhận của họ về hắn khác nhau. Merem coi hắn là thần tượng của mình trong khi Blackmore lại xem hắn là chủ nhân. Anh luôn muốn đấu với Blackmore trong suốt khoảng thời gian từ khi họ biết nhau. Anh chỉ trung thành với Arcueid Brunestud, hoàng kim công chúa như chủ nhân hiện tại do cô là “con gái” của Mặt Trăng Đỏ, người xứng đáng kế thừa danh hiệu Brunestud. Anh mang mối hận thù với Altrouge Brunestud dù cô là người đạt được danh hiệu Brunestud đầu tiên, gọi cô là kẻ mạo danh Mặt Trăng Đỏ và sự căm ghét càng dâng cao khi cô ta tước đi mái tóc dài Arcueid. Anh chỉ có thể giết được một trong ba vệ sĩ của cô ta trước khi bị đánh bại vì thế anh sẵn sàng hợp tác với Blackmore để kết liễu cô. Gia nhập Giáo Hội Vì là một người sưu tầm báu vật nên Merem đã gia nhập Giáo Hội để tiếp cận những Thánh Tích được thu thập từ khắp nơi trên thế giới mà họ đã niêm phong. Mặc dù là Tử Tông nhưng anh đã được nhận vào Cơ Quan Mai Táng và trở thành người thứ 5 trong số 8 Thừa Hành Giả săn lùng các ma cà rồng. Mặc dù đã phản bội nhưng anh được các Tử Tông còn lại tha thứ cho hành động đó.Kagetsu Tohya - 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors Series, ２０／Merm Solomon|Unusually, he hunts vampires, and is in the Burial Agency. Possesses one of the four legendary horses. Although he's a traitor, the others tolerate him. Rumored to be a secret fan of Arcueid. Ngoại hình thumb Merem dù tuổi đời thuộc hàng cổ nhân trong tổ chức 27 Tử Tông nhưng anh vẫn trong hình dạng của một đứa nhóc trong trang phụ tư tế với mái tóc ngắn. Trang phục của anh là áo trắng dài điểm tô bởi màu vàng, phía bên trong áo màu nâu với họa tiết vương miện đặc trưng. Anh cũng đeo nhẫn ở mọi ngón tay và hình xăm vương miện đỏ của mu bàn tay. Tính cách Merem dường như thích thú với bản tính vô tư của Tử Tông Van-Fem, kẻ luôn hứng thú với cuộc sống của loài người và không tán thành với tính cách lỗi thời của Ortenrosse. Anh có thể rất kì quái, đôi khi cư xử tử tế và đôi lúc lại rất tàn nhẫn. Anh vô cùng kính trọng Arcueid, gọi cô là “Công Chúa”, giúp đỡ cô thoát khỏi những trở ngại trong việc chu du vòng quanh thế giới như đặt vé máy bay, đổi ngoại tệ,... Mặc dù đối với các Chân Tổ, Arcueid như thần chết nhưng anh lại rất trung thành đồng thời dành tình cảm đặc biệt cho cô. Chính vì thế Arcueid cũng không biết làm cách nào đáp lại lòng tốt vô điều kiện từ anh. Anh cũng đặc biệt quan tâm tới Ciel qua việc cho cô thấy nguyên dạng và Tohno Shiki, người đang tìm cách giải thoát cho Arcueid khỏi cơn khát máu. Dù tuổi đời đã lên đến bốn con số, thuộc hàng ngũ của cổ nhân trong các Tử Tông nhưng Merem gọi bản thân là Peter Pan, là đứa trẻ chỉ thích đồ chơi.“Ồ không, cứ nhìn xem, ta là Peter Pan mà, vậy nên cách tính thông thường chẳng có ý nghĩa với ta.” “Hở? Ta muốn nói ngươi chẳng quan tâm dù có trở lại thành người hay không. Điều ngươi ham muốn là săn quỷ. Ngươi cũng không hơn gì một cỗ máy giết chóc như những kẻ khác. Nhưng ta thì khác. Ta chỉ là đứa trẻ thích đồ chơi mà thôi.” Vai trò Tsukihime Trong “''Talk''”, Merem đi cùng với Ciel trong chuyến tham hiểm vào Phủ Hải Lâm Einnashe, thứ vốn là một Tử Tông. Anh dẫn cho Satsujinki đến hang ổ của Phủ Hải Lâm Einnashe chỉ bằng giọng nói thông qua khả năng di chuyển tâm thức trong khi bản thân đang đi cùng với Ciel ở rất xa. Trong “''Prelude''”, Merem cùng Gransurg Blackmore bàn luận về Nghi lễ Aylesbury sắp diễn ra và sẽ tham gia dưới tư cách là thành viên của Giáo Hội. Anh thuộc thành phần phá hoại nghi lễ vì Ortenrosse đã có quan niệm sai lầm về bản chất. Anh tham gia với mục đích duy nhất, một cơ hội để giết Ngụy Công Chúa Altrouge Brunestud đồng thời giải quyết ân oán với Blackmore. Tuy nhiên, sau khi những kẻ cản đường bị hạ, anh sẽ là người nằm xuống vì đã để tình cảm xen lẫn sự trung thành. Xuất hiện khác thumb|[[Mr. Dawn, Barthomeloi Lorelei, và Merem Solomon, cùng với Gransurg Blackmore xuất hiện trong Carnival Phantasm.]] Merem xuất hiện ngắn trong Carnival Phantasm. Khả năng Merem thay thế bốn chi bị mất của mình bằng bốn sinh vật tưởng tượng vốn là thần của dân làng mình, được gọi là }}. Mặc dù không thể nói chuyện nhưng bốn Ma Thú này đều ở cấp độ Thần Thú và bất kì Ma Thú nào cũng sở hữu sức mạnh ngang với một thành viên của Tổ chứ 27 Tử Tông. Anh tưởng tượng và hiện thực hóa bọn chúng thông qua nhờ khả năng của anh, . Nếu như Không Tưởng Hiện Thực Hóa thay đổi thế giới xung quanh dựa trên trí tưởng tượng của người sử dụng thì Demonition là khả năng đưa những sinh vật từ những câu truyện cổ tích đã bị con người quên lãng vào thế giới thực. Sự hiện diện của những sinh vật này sẽ khiến môi trường xung quanh suy yếu. Merem không thể kiểm soát hay thay đổi hình dạng của Ma Thú này sau khi đã hiện thực hóa chúng và chúng vẫn tồn tại kể cả khi anh đã bỏ mạng. Chúng phục vụ anh một cách trung thành, trở thành tứ chi của anh và cho anh mượn sức mạnh của mình khi cần thiết đổi lại anh phải hiện thực hiện hóa để đưa chúng trở lại mỗi khi bị tiêu diệt. Mặc dù sự tồn tại của chúng là độc lập nhưng vẫn phải giữ khoảng cách đủ gần với anh, việc anh đặt tên đã xác nhận với Thế Giới rằng chúng là ác ma độc lập. Khi một Ma Thú được triệu hồi thì chân hoặc tay tương ứng sẽ bắt đầu rạn nứt và bất động trong một khoảng thời gian. Dù có thể giết Lourve dễ dàng lúc nguyệt thực, thời điểm năng lực của Tử Đồ và Chân Tổ đạt tối đa, nhưng Merem nhận định rằng Satsujinki không phải đối thủ của anh. Ác Ma Tay Trái Unnamed.jpg MeremLeftArm.png phù hợp để được gọi là , là một Ác Ma không sở hữu bất kì khả năng nào liên quan tới chiến đấu. Đại diện cho ước muốn được trở thành người khác của Merem, ước muốn được biến đổi và anh đã dựa trên một người bạn của mình, kẻ luôn sống trên trần của ngồi đền. Ông là một con chuột sở hữu khả năng người ở bất cứ hình dáng nào, cho phép ông trở thành người đại diện của Merem trong xã hội loài người, với hình dáng là một vị linh mục già nua vì anh đang mang hình dạng của một đứa nhóc. Thậm chí ông còn hành động cùng với những thành viên của Cơ Quan Mai Táng, ngoại trừ Narbareck và Ciel, như thể bản thân là Merem vì tổ chức này coi trọng kinh nghiệm và hình dáng thật của anh sẽ mang lại những rắc rối không cần thiết. Ciel cho rằng vị linh mục khôn ngoan và điềm tĩnh còn tính cách của Merem thì khá trẻ con. Nếu vỏ bọc của bản thân bị phát hiện thì ông sẽ trở lại hình dáng ban đầu. Ông làm mọi chuyện vì lợi ích của Merem, loài người lẫn chuột. thumb|Lũ chuột tập trung lại vì Merem trong ngôi đền Mặc dù được liên kết với nhau nhưng họ không thể sử dụng thần giao cách cảm để trao đổi. Nếu Merem để Cánh Tay Trái ở lại cùng với Narbareck thì anh phải sử dụng khả năng giao tiếp với loài chuột để trao đổi thông tin với Cánh Tay Trái. Loài chuột tôn kính Merem và xem Cánh Tay Trái là anh hùng, là thần tượng của thế giới chuột. Ông nổi danh trong cộng đồng sống trong không gian hẹp dưới lòng đất, tủ bếp, đường ống nước và nội thất. Dù nổi tiếng, sự mâu thuẫn của ông thường được chỉ ra bởi câu "Vậy phần nào của ông là 'Đại' Ma Thú?", khiến ông rắc rối để trả lời. Ông cũng là một người yêu thích phô mai và pizza như loài người. Ác Ma Tay Phải Rightarm2.png MeremRightArm.png , phù hợp để được gọi là ,là một búp bê cơ khí cao 10m. Đại diện cho vũ khí chiến tranh, chiến trận và búp bê dễ thương. Vừa là thiên thần vừa là ác quỷ. Mặc dù được trang bị vũ khí đa dạng nhưng nó chỉ hợp là vũ khí cá nhân do nguyên tắc của Merem. Nó cũng hoạt động như một pháo đài di động với lối vào nằm ở dạ dày. Vì là biểu tượng của vũ khí, nó là Ma Thú duy nhất có thể thay đổi hình dạng để theo kịp tốc độ của lĩnh vực quân sự. Hình dạng mới nhất của nó đã được thiết lập cho một trăm năm. Nó đeo mặt nạ nhưng có thể tháo ra được, sở hữu trí tuệ nhất định và có tính cách bướng bỉnh. Nó sẽ nhanh chóng thực hiện mệnh lện đầu tiên ở mức ưu tiên hàng đầu, không quan tâm tới bất kì vật cản nào nhưng sẽ trở nên vô tư và bỏ qua các lệnh sau đó. Do những điều này nên Merem không thích và hiếm khi sử dụng Ác Ma này. Lần hiếm hoi khi Cô Nàng Kỹ Xảo được triệu hồi có lẽ là trong trận chiến với Phủ Hải Lâm Einnashe, khi khu rừng đã khuất phục được Vua Mặt Đất. Ác Ma Chân Trái MeremLeftLeg.png Leftleg2.png , phù hợp để được gọi là , là một Ác Ma mang hình dáng của loài cá đuối với kích thước lên tới 200m. Đại diện cho sự tự do và ghi lại hình ảnh của vũ trụ. Là tạo vật đẹp nhất của Merem trong vô vàn loài vật. Nó "bơi" xuyên bầu trời, vô đối khi ở trên không trung và tàn phá mọi thứ khi chạm đất. Merem thường sử dụng Ác Ma này khi buộc phải đấu một chọi một khi gặp những đối thủ mạnh nhưng sức phòng thủ của nó khá yếu, khiến nó sẽ biến mất khi nhận thiệt hại nghiêm trọng. Merem tin rằng đây là một vũ khí tuyệt vời khi sử dụng hợp lý cho dù khá tốn kém. Ác Ma Chân Phải MeremRightLeg.png Rightleg2.png , phù hợp để được gọi là hay , , , và , là một con quái vật mang hình dáng của loài cá voi với 4 chân với kích thước lên tới 200m. Đại diện cho sự trừng phạt của thần thánh cùng với những cơn sóng thần, được thiết kế dựa tên ngôi đền của Merem với những bức tượng hình thú được trang trí xung quanh. Mặc dù vốn là một chú cún đáng yêu nhưng kết quả lại là một con cá voi lai chó do trí tưởng tượng của Merem. Đây là Ác Ma mà Merem thường sử dụng. Nó không sở hữu trí tuệ như con người và luôn làm theo những mệnh lệnh của anh hơn là Chân Trái vì anh là một người yêu chó. Mặc dù không sở hữu bất kì khả năng đặc biệt nào nhưng với kích thước khổng lồ là minh chứng rằng để phân loại nó vào Ác Ma. Nó chuyên về chinh phạt và phá hủy, dẫm lên và nghiền nát thế giới xung quanh. Cho dù chỉ xuất hiện một thời gian cũng đủ để khiến vùng đất xung quanh bị phá hoại đến hoang tàn như thể do một mảnh thiên thạch va chạm và đất từ Phủ Hải Lâm Einnashe đặc biệt tốt với Ác Ma này. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Tsukihime Thể_loại:Tử Đồ Thể_loại:Tử Tông Thể_loại:Thành viên Giáo Hội